Fire type
The type (ほのおタイプ Honō taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. This one of the most recognized type of Pokémon, since one of the three Starter Pokémon has this type. Fire-type moves are based in attacks of this element, with the control of it and most of them can leave the status Burn. They are passionate and some have bad behavior, they live in caves, volcanoes and arid zones. However, there are some other Pokémon that tend to live in green areas, like Ponyta and Rapidash. There are others that are very docile, like Growlithe, Vulpix and their respective evolutions. Most of these Pokémon release fire from their own body, and apparently this doesn't bother them, and the flames can either grow or lower depending on the Pokémon's health and/or mood. Famous Fire-type Pokémon Trainers include Blaine, the seventh Kanto Gym Leader; Flannery, the fourth Hoenn Gym Leader; Flint, the third member of the Sinnoh Pokémon League; Chili, one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City in Unova; and Malva, a member of the Kalos Pokémon League. Fire-type moves *There are 30 Fire-type moves. **In Generation I, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 6 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 11 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 1 move has been introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **9 moves are of the type. **19 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Beautiful moves stand out. **18 moves are of the type. **6 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the type. List of Fire-type moves Effectiveness of Fire-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Fire type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Fire-type-Pokémon Trainers Fire-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Fire-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Fire-type Pokémon 55 Pokémon are Fire type. (7.64% of all Pokémon) Pure Fire-type Pokémon 28 Pokémon are pure Fire type. (50.91% of the Fire-type Pokémon) Primary Fire-type Pokémon 18 Pokémon are primary Fire type. (32.73% of Fire-type Pokémon) Secondary Fire-type Pokémon 9 Pokémon are secondary Fire type. (16.36% of the Fire-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Fire-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Fire type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because it's easy to burn an insect, and it's difficult for it to survive. *They're strong against the type because fire consume plants easily, and even though the fire is extinguished, the plants are damaged heavily. *They're strong against the type because fire and heat melt ice. *They're strong against the type because fire is used to melt down metals. *They're weak against the type because if thrown ground over a fire, this suffocates and dies. *They're weak against the type because fire is easily extinguished if thrown rocks over. *They're weak against the type because water extinguishes it. *They resist the type because traditionally, fairies live in forests, and fire destroys the forests. *The type resists them because in ancient legends, dragons weren't affected by nature's principal forces (plants, water, fire and electricity). Notes es:Tipo fuego Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fire-type Pokémon